


La luz en la tormenta

by Lyha_StarDust



Category: MODAOZUSHI, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Genderbending, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyha_StarDust/pseuds/Lyha_StarDust
Summary: La vida de Jiang Cheng  desde que tenía memoria fue una constante lucha por demostrar su valor como la próxima  cabeza de la secta Yunmeng Jiang.Luchando para no ser opacado por su talentoso "hermano adoptivo" Wei Wuxian, tuvo que pasar exigentes e intensas pruebas desde su niñez. Que con el tiempo se volverían cada vez más crueles, hasta llegar a la cúspide de su adolescencia , en la que tendría que enfrentarse a la naturaleza de su propio destino y a todo lo que desencadenaría en la vida de los demás y en su corazón.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 7





	1. Primera impresión

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic que me atrevo a publicar, me disculpo por adelantado por las faltas de ortografía, y errores de redacción aún estoy aprendiendo. 
> 
> Lo escribi con mucho amor por mi OTP XiCheng, así que esperó les agrade a quienes se arriesguen a leerlo. También le doy las gracias a unas amigas mías que me alentaron a compartirlo.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de la autora MXTX , yo aquí solo los tomé prestados un ratito y se los pienso devolver.

Entrando la calma nocturna que reina dentro de los recintos del Clan Gusu Lan, los jovenes Jiang Cheng , Wei Wuxian y Nie Huaisang, junto a otros aventurados se encontraban en una de las habitaciones "celebrando" el inicio de sus próximas clases impartidas por la ilustre secta de las nubes. Algunos hablando entusiasmados por lo que aprenderían, otros quejandose del sin fin de reglas que tendrían que cumplir y los restantes con una mezcla de ambos. 

Entre las bromas y risas decidiendo quién seria el valiente que se arriesgaria a ir en busca de suministros para la primera noche. Jiang comenzando a levantar la voz al regañar a su Hermano por ofrecerse a ir, ya a sabiendas que este tenía un don natural para meterse en problemas. Y que el resultado siempre dejaba a Cheng involucrado en el castigo.

— Ni se te ocurra ofrecerte como voluntario para esto Wuxian — con un tono irritado presionando su índice en el pecho del joven. 

— Shidi porque te alteras así, sabes bien que soy un As para salirme con la mía, siempre lo hago en casa — sonriendole sin una pizca de desconfianza en su habilidades. — Ire tan silencioso como el viento, traeré unos cuantos aperitivos, un poco de sonrisa del emperador y volvere en un santiamén, antes de que alguien si quiera note mi ausencia. 

El cinismo con el que Wei ying hablaba de sus hazañas, mientras alegremente utilizaba sus dedos simulando la caminata de una persona en el puente de la nariz de Cheng, incitaba a que este sacara a flote su temperamental carácter. Sumandole al hecho de no tenerle consideración a su espacio personal o ignorando la advertencia de no meterse en problemas, eso solo provocaba que la vena de su frente comenzara a remarcarse más.

— Ja ja, en verdad te gusta tentar tu suerte, crees que meterte en la boca del lobo es divertido— con un movimiento rapido de muñeca aparto la mano del otro de su rostro. Y con mas fuerza apuntó a la frente de wei— Aquí no esta padre para que te rescate de tus travesuras Wuxian, así que ... 

Huaisang era el único que estaba prestando atención a la platica de los hermanos de Yunmeng, y el ver como el ambiente entre ellos comenzaba a tensarse, le genero los nervios suficientes para tratar de detenerlos interviniendo en la conversación. Coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de ambos jovenes, con la esperanza de que mantuvieran la calma, entre una risilla nerviosa trato de hablarles aun cuando tuviera que interrumpir la amistosa charla.

— Ji.. ang...xiong, tran..quilo, si... si tu prefieres, le pediremos a alguien más que lo haga, si te preocupa Wei-xiong 

Al terminar el cometario de rescate que huaisang hacia con suma inocencia, los ojos de jiang se abrieron y volteo a verlo con una mirada recriminatoria. En busca de auxilio por la desaprobación ácida que recibio, de inmediato el rostro nervioso de Nie observo a Wei Ying, para pedirle ayuda a calmar la ira que ahora estaba siendo dirigida a el. A pesar de estar viendo la suplica en los ojos de su nuevo amigo, por su naturaleza bromista no pudo evitar el deseo de seguir el juego y provocar más a Jiang. 

Con mas confianza que antes, como si las palabras que dijo Huaisang hubieram sido dichas para alentarlo a seguir, paso ambos brazos sobre los hombros de los dos chicos a su lado y con una sonora risotada los abrazo con fuerza. 

— Aww mi querido A-Cheng, es tan tierno que se preocupa de que algo malo me pase y me quiere proteger. 

Los ojos de huaisang pasaban de un lado al otro, asustado por la reaccion que esas palabras causarian en el joven irasible. Mientras pensaba que decir para bajar la tension, el fino chirrido de los dientes que se escuchaba a su izquierda le alerto del peligro que tendría que vivir si cruzaba miradas.

— Wei..... WUXIIAANNN !!!! — separo el abrazo que unía a los tres, y con ferocidad tomo el cuello del aludido acercandolo a su rostro — No estoy bromeando!! 

— Cheng tranquilo, recuerda que no estamos en casa no debes hacer tanto ruido.

La ironía con la que su hermano jugando usaba descaradamente las mismas palabras que el le dijo, lo enardecio. La vena que se asomaba sobre la sien de jiang se hacia cada vez más visible. 

— TU!! Como te atreves a decirme eso! — con ambas manos lo tomo del pecho y con mas fuerza comenzo a agitarlo.

Era la primera noche que la secta de Gusu estaban recibiendo a los invitados de otros clanes. Lan Xichen siendo el más diligente de todo los discípulos de su generacion. Bajo la orden de su tío Lan Qiren tuvo la tarea de patrullar por última ronda para asegurarse que nadie de los nuevos residentes estuviera quebrantado el toque de queda.

Paseando tranquilo por los pasillos , notando que algunas habitaciones se sentían libres de presencias, ya sospechaba que los jóvenes cultivadores podrian estar reunidos en alguna otra pieza. No tenía incoveniente que lo hiciera, pero su deber dictaminaba que se cerciorara que todos estaban bien.

Llegando a la habitación toco la puerta esperando que alguien atendiera, pero no hubo respuesta, el evidente ruido del interior hacia sordo su llamado. El joven Lan volvió a intentarlo obteniendo el mismo resultado. Pensando si debería intentar una tercer vez, en el momento que estuvo a punto de tocar, escucho que alguien alzó la voz. Xichen se alarmo un poco al notar como el ambiente dentro del cuarto se habia vuelto tenso y no dudo en abrir la puerta.

Jiang Cheng continuaba exasperado gritandole y agitando a Wei Ying, el resto de los chicos se mantenían de espectadores absortos en la discusion. Nadie se dio cuenta que la escena ahora estaba siendo atestiguada por el Primer Jade que veia con asombro el caracter del joven.

Nie no sabía que hacer para detenerlos y por el miedo a terminar dentro de la pelea retrocedio unos pasos alejandose de ambos, hasta que se detuvo al sentir unas manos que presionaron su espalda y le hiceron girar. Frente a el se encontraba El hermano mayor de los Jades, que a pesar de no ser igual de estricto que su Tio o hermano, era un hombre de reglas.

Sonriendo compuesto por un mar de nervios, trato de ocultar el rostro con su abanico por no tener idea de como dar una explicacion. Xichen sin embargo si necesitad de una respuesta, comenzo a analizar a los dos jovenes que discutían e intuyo un poco del problema en ellos, al pequeño Nie que ya conocía y se mostraba aun aterrado por su presencia, y a los demas participantes de la reunion que fueron los únicos en guardar silencio luego de verlo entrar.

Podía deducir facil que aproximadamente habrían roto de 7 a 10 reglas y que si se lo reportase a Lan Qiren todos tendrían un pesado inicio de cursos. 

El quizo ser indulgente ya que era la primera vez que los jovenes visitaban la secta. Por los unicos que se preocupaba eran los provenientes de la secta de Yunmeng no queria que el conflicto se volviera mayor. Xichen se acercó a ellos tan silenciosamente que hasta al estar a lado de ellos y esucharlo fue que notaron su compañía. 

— Lamento mi atrevimiento de interrumpirlos, pero creo que seria lo más adecuado guardar la calma — sonrió con la amabilidad recurrente en el, con cuidado tomo el brazo de Cheng solicitando que disminuyera la fuerza en su compañero.

Wei sin tener idea de quien se trataba, suspiro aliviado de que por fin alguien acudiera en su ayuda, ya liberado del asfixiante agarre se acomodo sus ropas.

— Muchas gracias honorable... mmh señor Lan — inclino su rostro y puso sus mano en el mento en forma pensativa, clara señal de la confusión de no estar seguro quien era la persona.

Escuchando la forma en que su compañero se refirió a Xichen, Huaisang corrio veloz detras de Wuxian y con toda la verguenza marcada en su cara le revelo la identidad de su salvador. Trato de decirlo en el tono más bajo posible para que no fuera tomado como ofensa su desconocimento.

— Pss... Wei-xiong, el no es señor Lan, es el hermano mayor Lan Xichen — cada palabra iba disminuyendo el volumen de su voz, hasta oírse en un susurro.

Pero a pesar de que el intento de discrecion de Huaisang tuviera éxito para los demas cultivadores, las dos personas que los estaban acompañando tambien esucharon. La reacción del primer Jade fue soltar una sutil risa por el adorable gesto de auxiliarlo. Por el otro lado cuando Cheng escucho el nombre, volteo a verlo solo un segundo y pudo reconocer al instante la gravedad de haber sido capturados por aquella persona.

El color enrojecido de su frente por la furía anterior había desaparecido dejando un rostro pálido en su lugar. Jiang se quedo sin palabras quería disculparse apropiadamente y su primera idea fue ofrecer un saludo.

El cuerpo del menor se contrajo para mostrar una postura recta, pero al tratar de mover su brazo derecho pudo percatarse de que el agarre de Lan xichen aun se mantenia sobre el. Se habia olvidado de ello, la fuerza con el que lo sostenía no era invasiva ni pesada, incluso fue de una extraña manera cómoda y gentil, que se quedo observando como esa delgada pero firme mano lo tomaba de la muñeca y no generaba en el ningún deseo de rechazarlo. 

Al momento de sentir un pequeño estirón desde su brazo Lan Huan por inercia en un intento de no perder lo que estaba en su protección reafirmo su agarre, y al hacerlo recobro la conciencia al sentir como en su palma aun se percibía un calor bastante agradable pero ajeno a el. En autoreflejo fijo su atención al área dandose cuenta que seguía aferrado al brazo del joven jiang y que esta había tratado vagamente de liberarse, pero que aquella accion habia sido olvidada y ahora solo se mantenía observando ambas manos.

Wuxian al descubrir la identidad del Lan mayor no le tomo mucha importancia, sin embargo dandose cuenta de la reaccion que tuvo su hermano, le causo tanta diversion ver como los colores de este cambiaban cual camaleón al enterarse de la gravedad de su falta. Esperando en silencio a que su shidi emitirá algun comentario avergonzado por su comportamiento y asi poder molestarlo aún más. Se dio cuenta que este no grito ni alzo la voz al contrario se mantuvo callado y pudo notar como no solo Cheng si no tambien el Jade estaban demasiados concentrados en el contacto corporal que ambos conservaban.

La oportunidad de jugarles una broma surgió nuevamente en su cabeza y no quiso perder tal ocasion, pero con la seguridad que si su hermano no pudiea aguantar su pequeño juego lo quisiera lastimar primero se ubico a otro lado del Xichen.

— Joven Maestro Lan, me disculpo en nombre de mi Shidi, el tiene problemas en manejar su propio caracter, pero prometo que lo mantendré bajo control si hace el favor de devolvermelo.

El mensaje habia sido tan claro que todo el mundo ahora estaba prestando atención a que ninguno de los dos se habia soltado en todo ese tiempo. 

Wuxian reía internamente al ver otra vez como el color rojizo regresaba sobre el rostro de su víctima. Sabía que al finalizar la noche tendría una tortura pero no se arrepentia de su inocente broma. 

El mayor fue sorprendido el como el joven lo había encausado a esa situación para provocación del Jiang. Pudo notar de inmediato el como la verguenza e ira comenzaba a ceñirse en este, pero como sabia que era parte de su culpa el que lo hayan tomado parte del juego solo pudo tomar su turno y tratar de agregarlo a su manera.

— Joven Wei, no es necesario pedirme disculpas a mi, yo solo he venido en razón de velar que todos nuestro nuevos alumnos tengan una estancia tranquila y comoda, no vengo en posición de reprender a nadie. Pero viendo el estado en el que usted y el joven Jiang discutían, creo que seria idóneo que hicieran las pases para poder retirarme con toda tranquilidad de que los dos estan bien.

Extendió su brazo y tomo de la muñeca a wuxian sin darle tiempo de reaccionar ni oponerse. Ya con ambos cultivadores en sus manos los hizo que se colocaran uno frente al otro , y los acerco para que los dos se tomaran la mano. Wei Ying seguía sin comprender como el ahora era parte del juego y Jiang cheng habia dejado de lado su verguenza, para estar igual de desconcertado que su hermano por la accion del Jade.

— Y en cuanto a devolverte al joven Jiang, con gusto lo hare pero con la condición de que ambos se traten bien y se reconcilen. ¿Estas deacuerdo? 

— Jajajaja, yo siempre tratare y cuidare bien a mi Shidi, asi que acepto.

Wuxian abrio con entusiasmo ambas manos y atrapo la del contrario sin esperarse a recibir una respuesta, conocía su manera de ser orgullosa y algo timida que no lo dejarian hacer el primer movimiento ni ser el que se disculpara primero. Y aun que estaba al tanto que Jiang lo golpearia por hacerlo pasar esa vergüenza, la idea de siempre reconciliarse y seguir siendo los amigos que eran nunca dejaria de ser prioridad.

— Me parece estupendo, y usted joven jiang,¿ cual es su eleccion?

Se quedo pensativo, primero vio la honesta y deshinibida sonrisa de su hermano, que representaban su personalidad que en parte hacia odiarlo. Desde la niñez había provocado para ambos cientos de problemas por el espiritu libre sin temor a las reglas que lo guiaba, pero gracias a su despreocupado caracter y el deseo por siempre estar juntos era facil que los dos se reconciliaran.

Por otro lado miro al mayor de la habitación que sostenia la manos de los dos chicos y este al verlo en silencio le ofrecio una diferente pero amable sonrisa.Parecida a la de wuxian por la sinceridad que reflejaba, pero el gesto era más calido haciendola mucho menos irritante que incluso para Jiang.

— Yo... tambien estoy deacuerdo — trato de simular una sonrisa amistosa, que no logro del todo.

Con algo de fuerza comenzo a apretar con intensidad la mano del contrario, estaba a favor de que el asunto terminara , pero quería recordarle al otro que no escaparia de su furia. Cuando sintio la presión en su diestra cortesía de su shidi, wei ying trago en seco intentando de contener su deseo de hablar mas, ya con la advertencia de su mano aprisionada tenia suficiente para saber que esa noche no saldría ileso y que no debía agregar más cargos si deseaba poder levantarse en la mañana siguiente.

— Es un gratificante saber que pudieron arreglarse a pesar del conflicto. Ya aclarando el asunto, desearía pedirles que hicieran el favor de todos regresar a sus respectivas alcobas y descansar. El dia de mañana sera uno muy ocupado y deseo que todos pueda acudir a sus clases sin ningun problema — solto a los muchachos e hizo una reverencia.

Mientras todos los invitados veia como el Joven maestro se dirigio a la puerta luego de su discurso, todos los demas cultivadores sintieron la obligación de cumplir con la orden y comenzaron a levantarse de su sitio e ir desfilando en una linea hasta la salida y de ahí ser acompañados por el Jade a sus destinos. Unos pocos antes de irse pasaron a lado del trío anfitrion de la "exitosa" reunion y les agradecían la entretenida noche. 

Al marcharse la multitud y dejar el cuarto casi vacío ya solo quedando dos almas dentro, fue cuando la tension de la habitación se sintió como una suave burbuja y el menor de los hermanos Nie, se desplomo en el suelo para poderse tomarse un respiro y tratar de hablar.

— aahhhh .... por fin se acabo el martirio— volteo a ver a su unico compañero que quedaba y le invito a sentarse en el suelo de forma humilde— Jiang-xion, ya puedes relajarte tu tambien, ya paso el peligro.

— ¿¿Relajarme?? y que ya paso el peligro ... esto no habria ocurrido si alguien me habria hecho caso cuando se lo dije — agito la mano que mantenia ocupada agarrando a Wei ying pero al sentirla sola, giro y se percato de que ya no estaba el.

— Wei-xiong?

Jiang comenzo a mirar a todos lados de la habitación buscando rastros de su prisionero y al no hayar nada denuevo la ira comenzaba a emerger en su semblante. Nie notando como su compañero estaba a punto de estallar y no deseando que se armara otra escena de la cual ya no tendrían la misma suerte, hizo su intento desesperado de ayudarlo a mantener la calma. Corrio hasta el, tropezandose con su tunica para caer frente a sus pies, pero aun asi tratando de hablar levantando su rostro luego del golpe.

— Jiang-xiong ... por, favor... calma— al sentir como una sensacion de humedad pasaba de su nariz a la boca, se limpio con la manga, y continuó si prestarle atencion — Tal vez solo fue al baño.

El joven de yumeng tenia un cúmulo de ira dispuesto a salir en el momento que viera a su viejo amigo. Pero al ver como habia terminado Nie sangrando de su cara en el intento de ayudarlo a tranquilizarse , solo pudo reir de la ironía de como estaba terminando su noche. Se agachó le dio la mano para ayudar a levantarse para caminar junto a la cama que le correspondía.

— Ese idiota no fue al baño, solo aprovechó la oportunidad y se escapo, pero no importa cuando lo vea me las pagara, por el momento sientate voy a atender tu herida— Saco de entre sus cosas una pequeña caja repleta de vendajes, hierbas medicinales, ungüentos y demas objetos de curacion.

Ya sin parecer en colera por su molestia anterio, con serenidad eligo una pomada de aroma fresco y los vendas necesarias para ayudar a su amigo. Cuando se dispuso a limpiarlo de una forma cuidadosa, Huaisang se mantuvo pensativo del como en ese instante lucía muy diferente el rostro del joven que hace unos minutos parecia haber tragado fuego. Ya no era la imagen del voluble y temperamental Jiang Cheng futuro lider de la secta Yunmeng Jiang. Ahora parecía un tanto más sensible y atento al hacer cada movimiento con suma sutileza que nisiquiera se dio cuenta en el momento que termino.

— Listo, ya no sangraras, pero te recomiendo el usar la pomada por dentro de tu nariz si sientes que vuelve a abrirse la lesion.

Al ver que seguia sin hacerle caso de tomar lo que le dijo, lo miro directo para entender que era lo que lo tenia distraído y pudo darse cuenta que por alguna extraña razon los ojos del Nie estaban fijos en su cara. Aquello le dio mucho más verguenza que antes, detestaba que la gente se quedaran viendo minuciosamente a su rostro, sentía que al hacerlo podría notar cosas que deseaba ocultar de todos, asi que sin pensarlo tomo el frasco y con fuerza se lo dio dandole un empujon para hacerlo que caiera de espaldas y asi sacarlo del trance.

— Ahh, Jiang-xiong eso no era necesario, aun me duele todo mi cuerpo por el golpe.— se sobo el pecho en donde le habían recibido el impacto del frasco de medicina.

— Ya estas bien no sea exagerado, ahora quitate de mi cama necesito acostarme.

Huaisang no estaba tan deacuerdo, el queria mantenerse despierto junto su compañero hasta que regresara Wei ying. Trato de distraer a Jiang mostrándole primero su colección de libros eróticos, y de la cual estaba muy orgulloso por su gran y variado contenido, pero no comprendía porque Cheng se veía más incomodo o avergonzado entre más le enseñaba aquellos cuadernos, el sonrojo que se presentaba en su rostro remarcando sus mejillas se notaba distinto al de antes. 

Al entender que su idea no estaba funcionando intento cambiar la temática y compartir la coleccion de abanicos. En estos el interés de jiang cheng tambien fue casi nulo, pero se mostro menos arisco a lo que le pedia Nie de apreciar los detalles de cada uno.

La noche se volvió mas amena, aunque el que hablara mucho fuera el dueño de los abanicos y su acompañante solo se dedicaba a decir de vez en cuando alguna queja o comentario sarcastico de lo que le enseñaban. Pasaron un par de minutos y al final ambos no pudieron negar su deseo de dormir y lo hicieron.

Transcurrieron dos horas más tarde y el joven desaparecido había regresado a la habitación tratando de ser sigiloso en sus pasos se desplazó con sumo cuidado hasta llegar a su cama, sin embargo su pobre intento fue frustrado. Tenía un fuerte aroma a alcohol impregnado que desde que entró a la recámara su Shidi lo había notado, pero debido al cansancio solo le grito desde su cama y lo mando a dormir. 

— No tengo idea de porque rayos apesta a licor, pero sin importar que historia me cuentes mañana recibirás tu castigo. 

—¿¿ Queee?? No puedes decidir que me castigarás si nisiquiera sabes que me paso, pero eso puede cambiar si te lo cuento...— apenas iba a comenzar cuando tuvo que callarse y esquivar la almohada que su hermano le habia lanzado de proyectil.

— Te dije que no me interesa!... Ahora ¡DUÉRMETE! 

Luego de esa ultima sentencia Wuxian solo refunfuño al acomodarse en su cama e intentar dormir sin haber compartido su grandosa historia de como salió del recinto y pudo conseguir el famoso licor "Sonrisa del emperador " , pero al entrar de vuelta se topo con otro estudiante muy estirado y sin sentido de la diversion que lo regaño al punto de hasta tener un duelo con el y terminar por derramar todo el licor encima.

~~~~~~~~~~~

El día siguiente ya habia comenzado para algunos, aun sin lograr ver la luz del amanecer, Xichen ya se encontraba despierto y tomando un paseo alegremente por los pasillos de la secta. Sin un rumbo fijo establecido, meditando en su interior sobre la noche anterior y un poco más especifico en las personas que vio y conoció. Que sin una explicación lógica recordar aquello lo ponía de mejor humor. 

— Hermano, Buen día — sin muchas palabras y con una firme reverencia saludo el menor de los jades. 

— Buenos días Wangji, me alegra verte— hizo la misma reverencia, pero al instante en que lo volteo a ver noto la preocupacion que le acompañaba — ¿Sigues en duda por el encuentro nocturno? Tranquilo no es necesario que tomes responsabilidad al respecto. Al comentarle a Tío Qiren sin tener nombres, es una acusación sin fundamentos y correrías con el riesgo de ser tu el que carge con un castigó que no mereces. 

Lan zhan era devoto a seguir las reglas en todo momento, pero cuando ocurrían esa clase de extrañas situación donde era difícil conceder un veredicto, la confusión le hacia propenso a pedir consejo de su hermano mayor. Encontrando más consuelo en sus palabras y ayudándole a tomar mejores decisiones. La alegría o sentimientos que dificilmente podía expresar eran siempre mas ligeros al estar a lado del primer Jade. 

— Gracias Xichen-Ge, y tu ¿notificarás el incidente? 

Al escucharlo Lan huan hizo un resumen mental, su último pensamiento fue la sensacion de como su mano había aún conservaba el deseo de sostener aquella pequeña y delgada muñeca, recordando asi con mayor detenimiento los detalles y facciones del encantador rostro del dueño. 

— No lo creo necesario, todo se soluciono con unas cuantas palabras, así que no creo tener que preocuparme por ellos. Asi que tu tambien mantente tranquilo y disfruta tus clases con tus nuevos compañeros. 

— Mmhh... 

La mañana para los nuevos discípulos en comparacion a la de los hermanos Lan podría no verse igual de pacífica, pero la mayoría había logrado cumplir con los horarios establecidos y ya se encontraba listos para su inicio de curso. 

Huaisang y Cheng llegaron a tiempo solos sin haber esperado al demorado de Wei Wuxian. Jiang se habia esforzado desde que se desperto en ignorar de forma colosal a su amigo y compañero de habitacion para evitarse el acarrearse más problemas que arruinaran su día. 

— Jiang-Xiong , no crees que estas siendo muy duro con Wei-xiong ,el no dirigirle la palabra me parece algo excesivo. Se ve algo triste desde la mañana. 

— Mhh... esta bien, luego de clases hablare con el. Pero Nie te advierto no seas tan blando, por que despues te sorprenderá lo descarado que puede ser. 

— Oigan porque se fueron sin esperarme, tuve que correr por todos los pasillos para llegar aquí y creo que alguien me regaño por eso pero no importa— se abalanzó sobre jiang para recargarse y recuperar su aliento— Y entonces ¿ya les puedo contar mi aventura de ayer? 

Sin decir nada cheng rodo los ojos y miro en la direccion de su compañero menos molesto, al mismo tiempo que empujaba el brazo de wuxian. 

— Lo ves, te habia mencionado sobre que es un descarado. 

— Jajaja pero Wei-xiong es divertido y me da curiosidad saber que hizo ayer en la noche.

—Gracias Huaisang, tu si eres considerado, y en cuanto a lo de ayer, sali ....

Wei Ying relato su odisea de como fue por jarras de licor en modo de disculpa y que cuando ingresó se topo con un especie de vigilante atractivo pero de actitud pesada que no lo dejaba regresar . La historia avanzaba, con cada oracion y descripción del sujeto y de todas posibles reglas que infrinjio el solo, hacian que la molestia en Wanyin se volviera mucho más espesa. Pero fue el mismo Huaisang el que lanzo la bomba al revelarles quien fue el que había pelado con su compañero.

— Wei-xiong, creo que tu suerte no es nada buena, la unica persona con las que debes tener mayor cuidado después del Maestro Lan QiRen es con quien te encontraste anoche— saco el abanico de su manga y con nerviosismo se tapo la mitad del rostro y le susurro el nombre de su futuro verdugo— El segundo gemelo de jade, Lan Zhan. 

— ¿¿Ese era Lan Wangji?? quien lo hubiera pensado es bastante guapo pero tiene cara fúnebre necesita sonreir y relajarse más. 

— Eres un completo idiota, a quien le importa eso, si el te reconocen te tendra en la mira y pasaras todo el año de estudios castigado.

— Reconocer sus atributos que tiene de malo, tu tambien tienes encanto no te pongas celoso — abrazandolo Wuxian se colgo de los hombros de su amigo y jugando suplicaba su protección — Shidi no digas eso, soy tu fiel compañero no puedes dejarme morir solo.

— No seas una babosa y sueltame, y no me interesan tus estúpidos cumplidos.

El forcejeo por liberarse del aprensivo abrazo hizo que Cheng usara toda la fuerza necesaria para hacer que el otro lo soltara y asi perdiera el equilibrio y casi tropezar con el alumno que acaba de entrar a la sala. Gracias a los reflejos de Wuxian pudo detenerse antes y sonreir para disculparse por el susto a la otra persona.

— Oh perdón ... — se quedo mudo al reconocer a su adversario de la noche pasada.

Todo el mundo se quedo en completo silencio viendo la escena. La pulcra imagen del apuesto joven de blanco que con una fría mirada, observo con desdén al aprendiz de la secta Yunmeng pasando por su lado ignorandolo.

Luego de vivir aquel escenario jiang trago en seco intentando deshacer el nudo que se formo en su garganta y se preparaba mentalmente para las probables consecuencia que los juegos de Wuxian atraeria para ellos. Estaba conciente que los problemas que vendrían mas adelante sería más complicados que antes y solo rezaba internamente por sobrevivir, que su secreto no se expusiera y el prestigio de su Secta no fuera manchado en el proceso.


	2. ¿Hay algo  más adentro?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng tendrá que aprender a convivir con más gente debido a la tendencia de Wei Wuxian de meterse en problemas y ser víctima de los castigo dejándolo solo.

Los días transcurrieron sin mayor novedad. Las mañanas eran atariadas y ruidosas, los jovenes discípulos se levantaban temprano asistiendo clase tras clase. En ocasiones tenian la suerte de tomar lecciones que le parecian interesantes al catastrófico Wei Wuxian. Así la tranquilidad del aula lograba permanecer estable como una estanque en reposo, siempre y cuando al joven rebelde no se le ocurriera lanzar una piedra formada de preguntas irreales o sugerencias poco ortodoxas, alterando la ética y moral de su recto Maestro.

Era casi una regla u obligacion que se impuso a si mismo, de hacer enojar una vez al día a Lan Qiren y asi este cortando sus impertinencias lo corriera de las clases y tomarse un descanso "con autorización" sin tener culpa de haber escapado. A costa de tener que cumplir los castigos, planas de reglas que no tenia intencion de aprenderse ni aun con las constantes repeticiones que hacia.

En ocasiones tenía la compasión de los alumnos, al disfrutar de la irreverencia que causaba haciéndoles el día más alegro, se ofrecían a tomar parte de las tareas de wei ying. Otras le tocaba al propio Jiang Cheng darle la mano, asegurandose que a la medianoche no estuviera molestando en que le ayudaran a terminar, porque se confiaba de hacer todo a último minuto. 

Sin intenciones de escarmentar un día se termino su fortuna, siendo descubierto en pleno exámen mientras compartía sus respuestas con algunos compañeros. Lan QiRen sería más severo ya no aceptaría tal comportamiento, con la esperanza de enderezar aquella descarriada oveja dejandolo a completa vigilancia de su mejor alumno, y el otro se hiciera cargo de acabara sus tareas.

Afuera del salón de estudio, dos personas conversaba mientras veia como lentamente la tercera persona que iba con ellos, encorvada y de mala gana refunfuñaba sin deseos de entrar en aquel cuarto con un silencio de aburrimiento que se podía divisar desde el exterior.

— Jiang-xiong .... me siento mal por el castigo de Wei-xiong, el solo intentaba ayudarme — miro cabizbajo el suelo, golpeandose el pecho suavemente con su abanico cerrado en señal de culpa.

— Huaisang el mismo se lo busco, yo le advertí que no siguiera cuestionando las ideas de Lan QiRen y como no me hizo caso termino así — empezo a empujarlo,   
sin dejar de voltear disimuladamente en la dirección que se quedo su hermano.

Había algo de preocupación en su mirada, conocía a su amigo y estar enclaustrado con alguien que era su opuesto total lo haría más hiperactivo, por lo tanto rezaba por que no hiciera explotar en ira al joven inquebrantable.

Las tardes sin Wei Ying fueron extrañamente silenciosas para Cheng, ya la costumbre de tenerlo a su alrededor haciendo ruido o ideando planes para divertirse y gastarse el tiempo, lo hacia extrañar su ausencia aunque fuera solo un poco pero jamás lo admitiria y mucho menos frente a el. En vez de dejarse llevar por ese aire de soledad, se concentro en invertir su tiempo aprendiedo o acompañarse de Huaisang que sin ser la mitad de motivado que su hermano lo hacia sentir menos aislado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un dia que tuvieron libre de tareas y proyectos, el menor de los hemanos Nie logro notar el desanimo que hace varios días trataba de ocultar el heredero del clan de Yunmeng, tuvo la idea de compartirle uno de sus hobbies. Llevandolo a la sala de artes, esperando unos minutos frente a la puerta para decirle emocionado de lo que se trataba. 

— Te va a encantar Jiang-xiong, es uno de los mejores sitios en los que te puedes relajar. 

—Quien dijo que yo necesito descansar, me encuentro en perfectas condiciones— dijo con voz abrupta, al presentir que su amigo se había dado cuenta de algo que trataba de negar.

—¿ Estas seguro? - cubriendose medio rostro con su abanico, lo miro dudando de su honestidad — Te puedes ver algo tenso desde que Wei-Xiong ya no pasa tanto tiempo con nosotros, podría ser... que tú ... lo extra...

— NO!! — grito sin dejar que terminará su frase— Yo de ninguna forma podría extrañar los constantes problemas y escandalos que Wuxian tenia alrededor de mi, estoy feliz con mi tranquilidad. Así que deja de insinuar que estoy triste por que no esta Wuxian y entremos de una maldita vez— al final de su oración expulsando toda su frustración empujo con fuerza las puertas del salon.

El impulso hizo que una ligera rafaga de viento entrara de golpe a la habitación. Sacando de concentración al discipulo de los Lan que se encontraba dentro, en medio de su sesion de pintura. El semblante sereno del joven no cambio, incluso bajo el hecho de haber sido interrumpido, la energía que habitaba en el se mantenia refrescante.

En el instante que WanYin se dio cuenta , que al no controlarse fue victima otra vez de sus propios arrebatos, causando un espectáculo frente a la misma persona que lo hizo la primera noche de su estancia. La pena por su falta hizo que desviara su cara sonrojada hacia el exterior y se quedara en silencio. Luego de haber visto la calida sonrisa que el primer jade le ofrecía sin rastros de molestia, no había palabras en el que le ayudaran a responder ante aquel gesto amable sin hacerlo sentirse más avergonzado.

Lo que resono en el lugar despues del embarazoso momento fue la voz confiada de Huaisang que aun sin notar la situación, se jactaba pensando que la reaccion tímida que tuvo su amigo era consecuencia de sus palabras, e hizo que una sonrisa triunfante se formara oculta tras su abanico. 

— Jiang-xiong yo no dije que estuvieras triste, pero...— dijo con cierta insinuación en su comentario, con el proposito de jugar un poco más.

— Joven maestro Jiang, ¿ se encuentra bien? ¿ Se encuentra afligido por la ausencia del joven Wei ? - interrumpiendo sin aviso la charla entre los jovenes.

La preocupacion en la voz de Lan Huan dentro de la primera pregunta fue genuina, algo en el se inquietaba al escuchar que podría encontrarse mal. Sin embargo en la segunda parte de su cuestionamiento, se percibía una cierto atisbo de incomodidad, que ni el mismo jade estaba conciente de donde provenía aquella sensacion.

— Estoy bien, no es nada - dijo Cheng con un tono monótono, con la esperanza que le restarán importancia al asunto.

— Hermano Xichen, que gusto verte, no creí que hoy te encontraría por aquí. - reaccionando algo sorprendido al notar que no estaban solos.

Ya más familiarizado con la presencia del mayor de los jades, Huaisang se acerco con la intención de saludarlo de una manera apropiada, dandole todo el respeto y admiracion que le tenia. Esperando que esa pausa dejara atrás la incomodidad que abrumaba a su acompañante, quien se aferraba a no moverse de la entrada.

La platica de Xichen y huaisang se mantenía amena, dejando de lado que el menor fuera retraído o nervioso con ciertas personas, cuando se trataran de temas de su interes preguntaba sin nigun miedo, curioso sobre las técnicas y metodos que usaba en sus hermosas ilustraciones no dejaba espacio para el silencio. Al mismo tiempo que el jade lo acompañaba a traer el material que utilizarían en su práctica, respondía con alegría a todas las interrogantes que tenían para el. 

Sin embargo su atención estaba dividida en dos fracciones; una dedicada a contestar el sin fin de preguntas que le hacia el menor y la segunda enfocada en la nueva costumbre que estaba adquiriendo de observar por unos segundos al joven de morado, que a pesar de que iba en razón de acompañar a Huaisang aun no mostraba indicios de saber como integrarse a la conversación de ellos dos. 

Ya preparados los dos lugares extra, Nie entusiasmado por comenzar escogió uno de los asientos del extremo y se sento mientras acomodaba sus mangas para no mancharse al maniobrar con las pinturas. El jade mayor viendo que el guía que habia traído al joven Jiang estaba más concentrado en su propio espacio que en su acompañante inicial, volvió a tomar la tarea de invitarlo a que los acompañara.

— ¿ Joven Jiang le gustaría ? - tomo su asiento y al verlo termino su invitación con una agradable sonrisa.

— Yo, .... 

En su mente buscaba escusas para negarse y poder escapar, pero el que fuera aquella persona la que lo invitara directamente le hacia más difícil desistir. Las palabras que usaba o la amabilidad con la que le hablaba le envolvían de forma suave y reconfortante; le recordaba la calidez con la que su hermana lo trataba,siendo esta a la unica persona que nunca le negaria nada. Hizo un par de respiraciones buscando algo de fuerzas en sus palabras y respondió.

— Si, podría intentarlo- se dirigio a tomar el último asiento desocupado, resultado ser el que estaba a lado del mayor — Solo espero que mi falta de tecnica no le sea desagradable al Joven Maestro Lan.

Maldeciendo internamente que Huaisang no hubiera sido el que insistiera en invitarlo de nuevo, por que de ser así lo habría rechazado sin remordimiento. Pero se estaba dando cuenta que la razón del que Wuxian y Huaisang se llevaran tan bien, era que ambos tenian actitudes similares como el ser demasiado distraídos, que a la menor señal de encontrar algo que les gustaran ignoraban a los demas.

— No te preocupes, si lo necesitas el joven Nie o yo te podemos prestarte nuestra ayuda. ¿ Verdad Huaisang? - pronunciando con mayor fuerza el nombre del Nie para llamar su atencion.

— Ah si claro Zewu-Jun ... espera , ¿yo que? - dijo desconcertado apenas notando que su amigo ya había sido convencido.

— Ja ja ,creo que si me espero a que la ayuda de huaisang llege, se secara mi pincel antes de siquiera dar el primer trazo.

— Jajaja puedes tener algo de razón, lo he experimentado algunas veces que me despido y el aún esta inmerso en su propia pintura que ni se da cuenta. 

El comentario sarcástico que solto en forma de burla, lo relajo al momento de escuchar la risa que el jade dio por respuesta. Dandose cuenta que al descubrir que tenía pequeñas similitud de vivencias con el mayor, le generaba aún mas confianza para intentar tratarlo más.

— Si acaso, preferiría pedirle su ayuda si no es molestia.

— Claro que no sería molestia, por el contrario estaria encantado de ayudar.

— Cof cof ... Jiang-xiong, Hermano Xichen sigo aquí, no tiene que hablar mal de mi si aun estoy presente — dijo en forma infantil mostrando una mueca de disgusto.

Rompiendo el hielo con una conversacion más amigable la tension que habia sentido jiang cheng al inicio se fue difuminado. La charla que le dio su compañero pudo llevarse gran parte de su tarde, debido a que aun no conocia lo suficientemente bien de los terminos y usos de cada material, asi que por su parte no pudo comenzar nada. Sin embargo al tener ese día para aprender de ambos, se dedico a prestar atencion a todos los consejos e instrucciones que hacia si amigo y al mismo tiempo teniendo la oportunidad de ver las habilidades en práctica de Nie y Xichen.

La pintura que le pertenecia al menor, se iba formando por delineados firmes pero cortos si muchos colores, todo llevaba una gama oscura dejandolo solo los trazos que este daba como simples líneas, que al verlos individualmente lucían prolijos pero sin mucho sentido. Sin embargo al ir notando que todo era un conjunto de sombras y relieves se visualizaba una imágen mucho más compleja y detallada que lo se pensaba antes. Dejando asombrado de la habilidad del que el joven de Qinghen era dueño.

Ya con la sorpresa de lo que su compañero podía hacer, la curiosidad de saber que clase de talento tenía Xichen siendo alabado por Huaisang quien ya tenia su propio nivel asegurado, hizo que WanYin no quisiera perderse de apreciar de cercas lo que era capaz de hacer el gran Zewu-Jun. Se quedo atras del hombro derecho de este y asi poder observar su trabajo.

Diferente a la ilustración anterior, la de Xichen era fácil de comprender desde el momento que se veía. Los colores claros entre blancos, azules y verdes de los que se componía la mayor parte, en conjunto con las sombras y siluetas definidas, daban origen a un hermoso paisaje, en el cual todo espectador de aquella obra podría sumergirse a la belleza que sentirian al imaginarse estar ahí. Pero entre más profundamente miraba la imagen de aquel bosque blanco e inmaculado que resguardaba una pequeña cabaña rodeada de flores, lo hacía sentir una minúscula y extraña presion en su pecho, haciendo que la calma y tranquilidad que el dio cuadro al inicio fuera cambiando por un aire un poco mas solitario, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Jiang Cheng. 

La idea que llego a su mente luego de observar tanto tiempo el cuadro lo incómodo de cierta manera. No por la sensación que había percibido de ella, para Cheng algo como eso inconcientemente podía trae a su memoria algunas de las experiencias pasadas que tuvo que afrontar en su niñez, y aun así no era la razón que estremecia su interior. La incógnita que revolvia con mayor fuerza su cabeza, era que si con solo un par de minutos de adentrarse en esa obra inconclusa logro sentirse así, que clase de pensamientos podría crecer en el Jade el cual habia estado mucho más tiempo mirandola o mas bien cuales eran los sentimientos que usaba para impregnar de significado aquella pintura.

Incluso los movimentos que hacia mientras continuaba ofrecían una figura apacible o almenos eso era lo que se veia a primera vista, pero mirando más alla la aura que lo acompañaba no podría considerase como la típica que iluminaba al Jade, sino algo más gris.

La teoría de que algun pensamiento interno de xichen estuviera reflejado de aquellos trazos, detenía al joven de Yunmeng de preguntar más a fondo. Tenía los deseos de saber, pero tambien por alguna razon lo hacia sentir que si preguntaba y resultaba cierto, seria como invadir un espacio personal e íntimo de otro sin consentimiento. El mismo era consciente de su postura, ocultando parte de su interior a los demás, así que no creía correcto el indagar en otros, por lo cual decidio manterse callado.

El silencio volvió a ser cortado por la voz de Huaisang anunciando que el tiempo ya había acabado y que ambos jovenes debían preparse para seguir su horario. Los dos comenzaron a guardar todo lo que había sido parte de sus materiales, Wanyin fue el primero en terminar contando el hecho de que no había utilizado nada fue más facil el liberarse de ese punto e ir a despedirse del mayor.

Con pausado ritmo llego a lado del jade y usando un volúmen de voz discreto y una reverencia ligera se despido. Pensando que si Xichen estaba demasiado concentrado en su proyecto no tomaria en cuenta aquel gesto pero no le importaba, aunque fuera inutil no queria faltarle el respeto. Para su sorpresa no fue así.

Lan Huan aun con el notorio esfuerzo que le ponía a su trabajo era consciente de los demás. Al ver y escuchar la voz del jiang al despedirse, hizo que la rigidez que se marcaba en su rostro se eliminara y de nueva cuenta la sonrisa habitual en el se asomara y despidiera de forma cortés y alegre a sus nuevos compañeros.

— Me alegra haberlos tenido de compañia hoy, sera un placer si en otra ocasión se repite. 

— Gracias Joven Maestro Lan, lo mismo digo.

— Gracias Hermano mayor Xichen, estaremos felices de contar contigo en otro momento.

Ya saliendo del salón de arte Huaisang y Cheng seguían platicando del como le había resultado su nueva experiencia. Insistiendole que si se habia divertido lo suficiente para disfrutarlo, que ambos deberian volver de vez en cuando al lugar. Jiang intrigado por todo lo que había visto y sentido, no deseaba negarse la oportunidad de regresar, pero tampoco podía admitirlo de forma directa su orgullo a veces le pesaba para ser mas honesto, asi que opto por usar bromas o oraciones ironicas disfrazando su verdadera respuesta, con el fin de que la insistencia de Huaisang por seguir acuiendo lo llevara de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin del segundo capítulo, tal vez voy algo lenta con la trama de este fic y no se le ven pies o cabeza, pero es porque quiero ir poniendo detalles diferentes para poder ir desenvolviendo un poco más la relación de los personajes y las shipps.
> 
> Me disculpo por errores de dedo, ortografía o redacción. Y les agradezco si llega aquí a leerme.
> 
> S tienen alguna duda, pregunta, sugerencia, comentario, critica o pensamiento respecto a la historia seria feliz de que me lo compartan. Todo es bien recibido.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llego alguien hasta aquí mis respetos y gracias por tomarse el tiempecito de leer mis ocurrencias. Este fic lo planeó algo largo ya que tengo muchas ideas que aplicar.  
> Serán varios capítulos porque quiero tomarme un ritmo tranquilo para poder desarrollar los sentimientos que iran creciendo en cada personaje.  
> La trama se desenvuelve casi de forma similar al canon sin embargo le añadiré sensuales diferencias relacionadas al género que usaré de base para el fic y así poder establecer el origen de la shipp.


End file.
